


Tony Just Wanted a Cookie

by ivycross



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Preggers!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivycross/pseuds/ivycross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve hid the cookies, again and Tony is not happy about it, among other things</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony Just Wanted a Cookie

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this piece of [art](http://dyingforheroism.tumblr.com/image/36787454590)

Tony peered up into the cabinet and sighed. Steve had hidden the cookies from him, _again_. Shutting the cabinet door Tony frowned while idly caressing his distended belly.

_If I were Steve, where would I put the cookies, so that my hormonal-as-hell-pregnant-as-fuck husband would not find them?_

Sighing and leaning on the counter, Tony tugged down on his black A-shirt. Steve had suggested that they go shopping for new clothes, but Tony refused.  He could still fit into most of what he owned, kind of.   

"Tony?" Steve's voice rang through the kitchen and Tony turned to watch his husband stride in.  As he walked, Steve gave Tony a look of puzzlement and concern.

"Tony, what are you doing? You're not supposed to be up," Steve said as he came up to Tony, wrapping his arms around him.  Tony for his part tried not to look as put out as he felt.

"I am trying to figure out where you hid the cookies. I don't even know why you hid them. You know that I've been craving them."

Steve gave Tony a smile before turning around and reaching over the top of the refrigerator. He pulled down a package of shortbreads, setting them down on the counter beside Tony.  Tony stood quietly for a moment, as he looked from the where Steve had pulled the cookies from to where they sat.  Finally, he picked up the package and tearing it open said, "I knew they were there. I wanted to see if you would get them down for me because you know, you're taller than me."

Steve just smiled as Tony placed a cookie in his mouth and chewed it without meeting his husband's "oh-is-that-all" stare.  Seeing Steve's expression, Tony shoved another cookie in his mouth and actively turned his head to look down at the floor before putting the package back on the counter.  The smile on Steve's face fell and he put his arms back around his husband, pulling him in close.

"Tony?  What's a matter?" Steve nuzzled Tony's ear before placing a soft kiss in his hair. Tony waited until he finished chewing and brushed the crumbs from his goatee.

"I wish you wouldn't look at me while I eat," he said.  

Steve pulled back a little,  his brow wrinkling in confusion. "Why? It's never bothered you before." 

Tony let out an exasperated huff.   Pushing Steve away, he crossed his arms over his chest and said, "Yeah, well, before I wasn't the size of a Buick, okay?"

Frowning for a moment Steve watched his husband sulk, not understanding what Tony meant. His eyes widened as understanding dawned on him and he pulled Tony back into his arms.

"Aww, Tony, sweetie," he said in between kissing the side of Tony's face. Tony ignored him as he continued to brood.  

"Tony," Steve started, "We've been over this. You're not fat. You're pregnant. You're not ugly.  You're still as handsome as ever and I adore you.  Even if  you do eat all the cookies in the house."

Now Tony did look at Steve, though it was a look that screamed murder. Steve for his part did not back peddle or try to stumble over his words. He held Tony's gaze and smiled lovingly at his husband.  Eventually Tony broke first, his body sagging and his arms flopping to the side.

"I just tired of this," he said as he pulled away from Steve and took a few steps from the counter.  He turned back to look at Steve. "You know the other day when I had lunch with Rhodey, he threatened to have me placed in a wheelbarrow?"

Steve pursed his lips as he nodded his head. "That explains his rambling apologies on the answering machine." 

"Yeah, but it not just that. Everyone has been treating me differently. Everyone! You know Thor offered to carry me home last week? Yeah. Oh, and Bruce won't let me step foot in the lab. He says it wouldn't be wise in "my condition." Do you know that Fury told me to go home on Thursday? I offered to help look into some stuff for him and he tells me, "Go home Stark, you look tired." Even Natasha and Barton are being nice me, not that they're ever rude, but you know how they are. They are so detached from everyone, and yet Natasha is offering to bring me food from the cafeteria and Barton is tripping over himself to hold open doors for me. Then to top it all off Pepper is hounding me with all this crap that she has been reading in all these stupid books that she keeps getting and _you. hide. the. cookies."_

Steve stood there taking in everything that Tony was saying, watching as his husband caught his breath. He crossed his arms back over his chest and sighed.

"Tony?" Steve said.

"What?"

"We don't mean to make you feel singled out, but we're all just trying to help because we care.  And for my part,  I'm sorry that I hid the cookies. "

Tony seemed to consider this before saying, "Apology accepted as long as you give me the cookies and a glass of milk. Oh, and rub my feet."

Steve smiled and laughed. Then he handed the pack of cookies to Tony, who immediately took one and shoved it in his mouth.  As he chewed, Tony made a happy little sound and before he swallowed the last bite, he placed another cookie in his mouth part of the way.

There was a soft chuckle and Tony saw Steve standing there with a large mug in his hands with a huge grin on his face. When he noticed Steve there, Tony looked down at the floor again, slowly chewing his cookie. Steve handed Tony the mug and leaned in close whispering in his ear.

"Let's go to the bedroom and make you comfortable, so I can rub your feet. After that, I wanna take some time to remind you that you're the most gorgeous man in the world and I love you."

Tony lifted his face to Steve's and with his mouth full he said, "I would be down with that."

Steve laughed again and taking the cookies from Tony, he led his husband back to their bedroom, making good on his word.


End file.
